Ryzyko
by Andzia267
Summary: Gnębiony przez rówieśników Feliciano Vargas, dostaje pomoc od swego nauczyciela Ludwiga Beilschmidta. Ale oboje nie spodziewali się uczucia jakie ich połączy.
1. Prolog

30.10.2006

Wściekły, ale arcyopanowany Ludwig wbiegł do pokoju brata, po godzinach poszukiwań cennego zeszytu potrzebnego mu na wymarzone studia.

-Gil? Gdzie dałeś zeszyt? Gil, niepoważny jesteś! To mi potrzebne na zaraz!

Ale Gilberta nie dało się dostrzec w jego małym pokoju.

-Pewnie znowu pije z kolegami-powiedział blondyn pod nosem.

Młodzieniec zajrzał do biurka albinosa przeczesywując się przez stos papierów, liścików, zdjęć, ale zeszytu nie było. Już chciał się poddać, ale wiedział, że to zeszyt z całego roku.

Zamknął energicznie szufladę, ale wciąż był bardzo opanowany. Wiedział, że jego braciszek jest zdolny do wszystkiego i bardzo niewykluczone, że mógł schować ten zeszyt dla żartu, wiedząc, że jest potrzebny na jutro.

-Tylko gdzie jest pewny, że nigdy nie zajrzę?

Na myśl przyszło mu, gdzie mama zawsze chowała pieniądze przed ojcem, żeby nie wydawał wszystkiego na alkohol. To jedyne co tak naprawdę pamięta po mamie, która zmarła na raka jak był młody.

Zajrzał do szuflady na bieliznę. Przedarł się przez kilka warstw czyściutkich bokserek, wręcz paranoicznie starając się nie stworzyć na żadnej, chociażby najmniejszej zmarszczki.

Na dnie rzucił mu się w oczy dokument.

Dokument ze szpitala.

Dokument ze szpitala mówiący o raku.

Dokument ze szpitala mówiący o raku jedynego żyjącego Beilschmidta, który mu pozostał, jego najukochańszego brata Gilberta Beilschmidta.

Rzeczywistość zlała się ze snem tworząc niewyraźną breję, nazwaną tym, co zostało ze świadomości zszokowanego chłopaka. W końcu to nie mogła być prawda. Na pewno to kolejny żart, Gilbert by tego nie ukrywał. Nie. Nie po tym, jak oprócz niego nie ma nikogo, a reszta rodziny została w Niemczech, podczas gdy oni mieszkają we Włoszech.

Kiedy Gilbert wróci do domu przyda się solidne wyjaśnienie tego nie śmiesznego żartu.

* * *

Był już późny wieczór, a siedzącego jak na szpilkach młodzieńca nie uspokajał brak brata. Lubił się zabawić z kolegami, ale nigdy nie wracał tak późno, a nawet jeszcze nie wrócił.

Młody Beilschmidt starał się odganiać tonę najgorszych scenariuszy, ale było to mało sukcesywne, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, im bardziej się zapierał, tym więcej złych myśli napierało.

Gdy telefon nerwowo się zatrząsł, wydając z siebie chwytliwą melodię, Ludwig wręcz skoczył na niego, ale na ekranie wcale nie widniał numer brata. Raczej jakiś zupełnie obcy.

Odebrał nerwowo słuchawkę czując w sercu, że coś złego wisi w powietrzu.

Po drugiej stronie mówił zakłopotany mężczyzna, który brzmiał jakby było mu przykro.

-Pan Ludwig Beilschmidt?

Blondyn wciąż nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, niby miał te dwadzieścia lat, ale wciąż się uczył, i pomimo tylu przejść, wciąż wiedział tak mało o życiu, o miłości, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie dostał, nie ważne czy Eros, czy Agape. Nie zaznał miłości.

-Tak- jego głos choć był zaniepokojony, wciąż był poważny i na pierwsze wrażenie pozbawiony emocji i bezbarwny, a na pewno wiele, za głęboki jak na dwudziesto latka.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt umarł, przykro mi.

Oczy Ludwiga momentalnie rozszerzyły się, a łzy mimo wolnie zaczęły dobijać mu się do oczu. Chociaż jego druga strona wcale nie wierzyła w te absurdalne słowa, bo to w końcu głupi sen.

-A-ale jak to? Co się stało? Jak?! Dlaczego nic nie zrobiliście?!-pierwszy raz w życiu stracił panowanie nad sobą, gdy przyłapał się na tym, zakrył dłonią usta, i dodał już na pozór spokojniej-Jak?

-Pański brat był chory na raka i odmówił leczenia. Proszę tu przyjechać. Na pewno pragnie się pan pożegnać.

Gdy Ludwig zakończył połączenie, z jego błękitnych oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy od czasu gdy zmarła mu mama. Obiecał wtedy sobie, że nieważne co jeszcze przyniesie los, on już nigdy nie będzie płakał, bo musi być silny.

Gdy wszedł na salę, w której leżał zimny jak kamień Gilbert, wszystko się chwiało i rozmazywało.

To musiał być sen.

-Panie Beilschmidt. Przykro mi.

-Co on sobie myśli?-nie przyłapał się na myśleniu-on nie stracił wszystkich. Jemu jest przykro? Zabawne.

Teraz cała jego twarz ociekała łzami. Może to wszystko co tłumił przez tyle lat, właśnie wypływało ze zdwojoną siłą?

Pochylił się nad ciałem brata gładząc mu włosy i nie reagując na to co mówi lekarz.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze Gilbert. Zawiozę cię do domu. Wypijemy piwo, zjemy wursty, obejrzymy mecz. Ale słuchaj mnie, musisz się tylko obudzić. Nie śpij.-potrząsał mu ramieniem- obudź się Gil, Francis i Antonio, nie odpuszczą ci nieobecności na imprezie.

Pielęgniarka odciągnęła szarpiącego się chłopaka od łóżka, a kolejna przykryła Gilberta białym prześcieradłem.

-Panie Beilschmidt. Jeśli to pomoże, to brat zostawił panu list.

Ludwig wziął starannie napisany list w swoje trzęsące się dłonie.

 _Witaj Luddy._

 _Odkąd mama umarła na raka, a zapity ojciec skończył dwa metry pod ziemia, było niemal pewne, że kolejne nieszczęście jest w powietrzu, a rak jest genetyczny. Na szczęście trafiło na mnie, słabego albinosa z problemami i brakiem przyszłości._

 _Zanim znienawidzisz mnie bo ci o niczym nie powiedziałem, pamiętaj, że nie powiedziałem ci bo kazałbyś mi sie leczyć, a:_

 _Raz. I tak umrę, a pieniądze które zaoszczędziłem nie lecząc się są na twoją przyszłość. Od teraz to ty jesteś głową rodziny, no, może rodzina kończy się na tobie, ale to nieważne._

 _Dwa. Nie chciałem umrzeć przykuty do łóżka, patrząc jak wszyscy litują się nade mną i myślą, że jestem ze szkła!_

 _Prezenty urodzinowe są w szafie, przewidziane aż do roku 2020 :)_

 _I pamiętaj, nie ważne co mówią inni i jak bardzo są uprzedzeni do twojego perfekcyjnego charakteru, pamiętaj, że kiedy ja już nie żyje, to właśnie ty jesteś najbardziej awesome osobą na całym szerokim świecie! Przepraszam za te wszystkie chwile w których cię zawiodłem, po śmierci rodziców, gdy piłem z kolegami, niczym nie różniąc się do ojca, zamiast zostać z tobą i cię wspierać, ale teraz jesteś samodzielny, wyrobiło ci to charakter Luddy._

 _to szalone i abstrakcyjne pisać o sobie w trybie dokonanym! I pamiętaj! Nie możesz spisać na straty naszych awesome genów, i zrób jakiegoś dzieciaka. ;)_

 _Twój zawsze awesome Gilbert_


	2. Rozdział 1

**Kolejny rozdział już następnego dnia! Minęło dziesięć lat, Luddy ma teraz 25!**

* * *

2016

Po tym jak Gilbert umarł rzuciłem studia, które były moim największym marzeniem i przenosiłem się z pracy na pracę, aby tylko móc jak kolwiek się utrzymać, nie miałem rodziny ani przyjaciół którzy by mnie wesprzeli. W końcu byłem zmuszony sprzedać małą rodzinną ruinkę w której wcześniej żyłem. Kupiłem sobie kawalerkę, była mała ale przytulna. Ale i tak mało w niej bywałem goniąc za pracą. Ironiczne jak na kogoś z takimi ambicjami i możliwościami, bez wykształcenia zostały mi tylko prace ręczne jak tartak, ale ze wszystkich mnie wyrzucano. Nie byłem za towarzyski, jednak pamiętając list brata, starałem się romansować z paroma dziewczynami, jednak do żadnej nic nie czułem, a one szybko się nudziły takim, bezbarwnym i poważnym chłopakiem. Antonio i Francis, których nigdy nie lubiłem czasem rzucili groszem z uwagi na mojego brata. W przeciągu tych dziesięciu lat jakoś udało mi się zrobić studia i przy okazji ustatkować w szkole jako nauczyciel Wychowania Fizycznego.

Tam też spotkałem po raz pierwszy chłopaka, który zmienił całe moje życie.

* * *

Kolejnego gorącego dnia zaprowadziłem klasę na boisko. Gardziłem wuefistami, którzy rzucili piłką, i oglądali własne paznokcie mając głęboko co robią uczniowie. Więc kazałem im przebiec kolejne sześć kółek, każdy bał się narzekać z wyjątkiem tego jednego piekielnie słabego, rudego chłopaka.

-Ve. Proszę pana! Nie dam rady. Ja umrę!

-Nie narzekaj Vargas, kondycja wymaga poświęceń.

-Ale ja jej nie chcę proszę pana!

Westchnąłem i dołączyłem do biegających, aby pokazać im, że to wcale nie jest nie możliwe. Gdy minąłem Vargasa zobaczyłem pod jego podskakującym rękawem, sińce.

Od razu przeszyły mnie zimne poty, a przeszłość, którą przez lata upychałem tam gdzie jej miejsce, wybiegła na mnie. Wizje ojca bijącego mamę, wizja ojca bijącego mnie. Czy ten chłopak przeżywa to samo piekło?

Potem faktycznie rzuciłem im piłkę i podzieliłem ich na dwie, równe szansami drużyny. Vargas dawał wszystkim w kość, strzelając gol, za golem.

* * *

Chciałem po lekcji z nim porozmawiać. Ale przecież to młodzieniec. Pewnie gra w piłkę i chodzi po drzewach. Tak. To właśnie musi być przyczyna jego sińców.

Ale sytuacja powtarzała się przez okrągły tydzień. Kolejne sińce w kolejnych miejscach.

Po lekcji, gdy widziałem, że chłopak opuszcza salę, wyciągnąłem go do szatni na rozmowę.

-Widziałem na twojej ręce sińce. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam i możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć.

-Nie.-wyrwał się kryjąc twarz w ręce-To nic. Niech pan to zostawi.

Następnego dnia ponowiłem próbę, ale było tak samo. Lecz nie zamierzałem czekać, tu się waży przyszłość tego chłopaka. Nie pozwolę mu skończyć jak ja.

Odwróciłem siłą wychodzącego chłopaka, który wydał odgłos bólu i strachu.

-Nie Feliciano, poczekaj. Wiem, że jesteś bity.

-Skąd pan wie?! Nie, nie chcę o tym mówić.

-To nie twoja wina, i można ci jeszcze pomóc. Nie musisz się wstydzić. Jeśli się wstydzisz to nie musisz nic mówić psychologowi. Możesz mi, ja cię w pełni rozumiem.

-Pan rozumie? Panu łatwo jest mówić.

-Nie Feliciano, ja też przez to wszystko przechodziłem. Mój ojciec też pił. Znęcał się nade mną i matką.

Oczy Vargasa rozszerzyły się w empatii i prośbie o wybaczenie.

-Przepraszam, ale to nie ojciec. Przykro mi. Naprawdę.

-A więc kto?

-Nie chcę o tym mówić.

-Nie musisz, ale pozwól sobie pomóc.

-Dobrze.

O dziwo Ludwig nie czuł się już roztrzęsiony. Jakby wszystko spadło mu z serca. To był pierwszy raz jak się przed kimś otworzył.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek, więc chłopak wybiegł z sali przed wyjściem odwracając się na chwilę do nauczyciela kiwając głową w podziękowaniu. Odwrócił się z powrotem i chciał już biec na lekcję, gdy z trudem który widać było mu w oczach przemówił raz jeszcze.

-To koledzy.

I wybiegł na korytarz.

Po lekcjach Ludwig złapał jeszcze Feliciano w szatni.

-Spotkajmy się na boisku, pogadamy o twoim problemie, pomogę ci.

Feliciano po krótkim zastanowieniu kiwnął niepewnie głową.

* * *

Na boisko przyniosłem chipsy i napoje, aby zbudować większe zaufanie, i aby zmniejszyć oficjalniść tego spotkania, sprawić, aby traktował mnie jak kumpla, w końcu sam wiem o tym, że nic nie mówi się nauczycielom.

Siedział na starej, drewnianej ławce popijając colę.

-Feliciano. Dlaczego koledzy cię dręczą?

Dosiadłem się otwierając chipsy i częstując Vargasa.

-Nie chcę o tym mówić, to był błąd, że wogóle tu przyszedłem.

Zaczął wstawać ale zatrzymałem go.

-Zaczekaj. Dobra, nie musisz mi mówić, ale chcę ci pomóc, gdybyś powiedział o co chodzi byłoby łatwiej. Czy to przez twoją kondycję i sylwetkę? Przez wrażliwość? To, że jesteś słabszy?

-Można tak to ująć.

Jego wzrok krążył gdzieś indziej, byleby tylko nie spotkać mojego.

-O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, pomogę ci im zaimponować, układ?

Wystawiłem do niego rękę. Po chwili uścisnął ją.

-Układ.

-Najpierw musisz zadbać o to żeby im się nie dać, za nic. Jak chcą cię bić, nie daj się, nie uciekaj, nie krzycz. Walcz. Pokaż im, że też umiesz się bić, a nawet lepiej od nich.

-Ale proszę pana, bójki są sprzeczne z prawem szkoły...

-Gadanie

Wziąłem łyka ice tea.

-Ale jak mam pokazać, że jestem lepszy gdy nie jestem? Ve.

-Od tego masz mnie. Masz jakieś zdolności do których się nie przyznajesz? Tym możesz im zaimponować, na twoją mistrzowską grę w piłkę polecą dziewczyny.

-Ve~ czy pan tak uważa? Naprawdę jestem dobry? Oprócz piłki maluję.

-Mów mi Ludwig.

Tym razem pozwoliłem uśmiechowi zawitać na moich ustach.

-Ve! Ludwisiu!

-Bez przesady Feliciano! Nie jestem twoim rówieśnikiem!

-Przepraszam.

Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, znowu przywołałem temat po który tu przyszliśmy.

-Mogę ci załatwić wystawę w szkole, sprzedając je złożymy pieniądze na remont szkoły, wszyscy nauczyciele będą cię podziwiać.

-Ale to właśnie ich rozjuszy.

Zawahałem się przez chwilę. Chłopak ma rację.

-Wstawiaj.

Wstał posłusznie, ale marszczył brwi.

-Pobij mnie Feliciano.

-Co?!

-Pokaż jak się bijesz, wyobraź sobie, że to ja jestem tym dresem, który cię bije.

-Ale Ludwig, ja się boję! Pomóż!

-Walcz lelaku!

Cisnął mi małą, trzęsącą się pięścią w brzuch, była jak mięciutka poduszka.

-Mocniej, nie bój się, nic mi nie zrobisz, ile uczniów chciałoby pobić swojego nauczyciela? Masz taką okazję.

-Ale ty jesteś dla mnie miły! Nawet mój fratello mnie nienawidzi.

-Lovino cię kocha, poprostu nie umie tego okazać, ale za to odkąd kazałem mu biec dodatkowe kółko za przezywanie Pana Carriedo, który akurat mnie odwiedził, z serca nie nawidzi mnie.

-Ve. Lovi go kocha!

-Nie opowiadaj takich świństw o swoim bracie Feliciano!

-Ve, Ludwig, ale to prawda.

Postanowiłem to przemilczeć, kto wie? Geje to też ludzie, chociaż ja nigdy nim nie będę!

-Pokaże ci jak unieruchomić wroga.

Przez następny miesiąc uczyłem go tego wszystkiego, coraz bardziej zapominając, że to mój uczeń, odkrywając przy tym samego siebie.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Kolejny dzień, kolejny rozdział!**

* * *

Każdego W-Fu pomagałem Feliciano, a przeszkadzałem największym dręczycielom w klasie, przynajmniej tym którym to podejrzewam. Ale tej lekcji Feliciano nie było.

* * *

-Zbiórka! Kolejno odlicz!

Gdy ułożyli się w rządku zauważyłem niepokojący brak Vargasa. A widziałem go przed lekcją na dyżurze, czy to możliwe, że uciekł z W-Fu?

Zaczekałem aż skończą odliczać.

-Nie wiecie przypadkiem gdzie Feliciano?

Arthur, chłopak, którego po prostu nie trawię, nie starając się tłumić śmiechu odpowiedział mi unosząc lekko swoje krzaczaste brwi, opuszczając je równie szybko.

-Idiota ryczy w szatni. Ojej!-dodał przesadzenie teatralnym głosem.

Lekko zacisnąłem pięści, szybko je odkurczając.

-Nie obchodzą mnie relacje i sprawy pomiędzy wami, ale do nauczyciela odnoś się z szacunkiem i nie używaj epitetów. Co mu zrobiliście?

Skłamałem. Bardzo obchodzą mnie sprawy Feliciano, zwłaszcza po tym jak bliżej go poznałem. Może to żałosne, ale jest moim pierwszym przyjacielem.

-My? To nie nasza wina, że jest idiotą. Takich jak on trzeba gdzieś zamykać. Nie mogą grasować na wolności, jeszcze kogoś zarażą.

Mocniej zacisnąłem pięści, ale ostatecznie je rozluźniłem, chociaż chęć wlania temu bachorowi była niesamowita.

-Biegniecie do końca lekcji. Jeśli przestanę słyszeć szelest waszych biegających stópek, dokończycie biegać na przerwie.

Zaczął się ogromny szum i jęki sprzeciwu, ale cieszyłem się, bo zjedzą tego Arthura za jego pyskowanie.

-Ale to nie nasza wina! Brwi powinny biegać! Wogóle powinien pan go wyrzucić ze szkoły!- Zaprotestował blondyn z idealnie zrobioną, blond fryzurą, którego imienia nigdy nie chcę mi się pamiętać.

-Zamknij się żabo!- odpowiedział Arthur.

Zaczekałem aż zaczną biegać i wyszedłem do szatni, która jest zaraz obok sali, tak, że faktycznie słyszałem, że biegną.

Usłyszałem szloch. Ale to nie był ten szloch który występował codziennie, jak mamy biec kółka. Nie. On był jakiś prawdziwy, aż poczułem ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

Poszedłem w jego stronę, aż zobaczyłem skulonego Feliciano.

-Dlaczego płaczesz? Co zrobili?

Ukucnąłem przed nim.

Kontynuował płacz, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

-Feli?

Spojrzał się, nigdy nie nazwałem go w ten kretyński sposób i nigdy nie pozwoliłem mu, skracać mojego imienia.

-Mój plecak i szafka.

Spojrzałem najpierw na szafkę, na której były powypisywane wyzwiska typu "pedał", o zgrozo ci ludzie nie widzieli nawet słownika ortograficznego, bo większość to były "pedau". Ale to normalne, wszyscy w tym wieku się tak przezywają.

Potem na plecak, na którym nie było już tak kolorowo, bo pojawiały się groźby śmierci.

Każdy nauczyciel kazałby iść z tym do dyrektora, ale ja wiem, że to pogorszyłoby sytuację.

-To dlatego cię biją? Bo jesteś gejem?

Spojrzał na mnie z wybałuszonymi oczami.

-Nie w tym rzecz, ja po prostu nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, więc uważają, że to oznaacza, że jestem gejem. Proszę, nie czuj się obrzydzony.

Zaczął płakać mocniej.

-Nie ma nic złego w braku dziewczyny, ja też jej nie miałem, a mam 30 lat. I nigdy nie planuję jej mieć.- skłamałem, miałem dziewczyny, ale do żadnej nic nie czułem, ale byłem młody i głupi, chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest, chciałem dotrzymać testamentu brata.

-Co? Nigdy nie będzie jej pan miał? Dlaczego?

-Bo totalnie kocham ciebie.

To zdanie wymknęło mi się niechcący i zaraz po tym jak je powiedziałem szybko zasłoniłem usta, żałując własnych słów. Czułem, że albo się spalę, albo utopię w pocie, który mój organizm zaczął intensywnie wytwarzać.

Jego bursztynowe oczy rozszerzyły się w mieszaninie zaskoczenia, ale też... Szczęścia?

I nie wiem zupełnie jak, ale skończyłem całując go namiętnie. To był mój pierwszy pocałunek który naprawdę czułem. Reszta była sztuczna. Ten był czuły i kochający. Jednak pomimo tego spokoju który wtedy czułem, bałem się. To co robiliśmy było ryzykowne. Wiedziałem, że to szalone, a ja, opanowany, zasadniczy człowiek, nigdy nie dopuściłem się, do najmniejszego nie powiedzenia "dzień dobry". Ale co najważniejsze, wiedziałem, że jak nas złapią to oboje wylecimy z tej szkoły. Miał 19 lat, a ja 25, to naprawde niewiele, ale nie na tym stanowisku ,miłość jest ślepa. Prawda?

Toteż z trudem przerwałem póki jeszcze potrafiłem.

Cały się czerwieniąc i walcząc o powietrze spojrzałem mu w oczy, co wywołało u mnie wstyd i poczucie winy, że go w to wciągam.

Gdy odetchnęliśmy zaproponowałem powrót na salę.

Gdy weszliśmy przywitała nas drwina Arthura.

-O! Pedał wrócił!

-Lepiej być pedałem, niż mieć takie brwi.-odpowiedziałem mu bez zastanowienia.

Entuzjastycznie przyjął to Francis, który zaczął szczerzyć się w tryumfie i śmiać.

-Zamknij się żabo!

-Arthurze-przemówiłem podniośle-Czy to ty namazałeś te obelgi na rzeczach kolegi?

-Nie! To ten idiota Alfred! Ja jestem gentlemanem, nie śmiałbym!

-Alfred!-zwróciłem wzrok na blondyna w okularach-Czy to prawda?

-Jestem Matthew.-powiedział nieśmiało patrząc w podłogę, tuląc przy tym maskotkę białego misia.

-Po co ci ten pluszak?-zapytałem

-To Kumarouji-odpowiedział

-Jestem Kumajirou. A ty kim jesteś?-Powiedział 'pluszak' przyprawiając mnie o zawał. Byłem pewny, że to nie jest żywe.

-Jestem Matthew

-To jest żywe?!

Ale postanowiłem po prostu zostawić tego strasznego dzieciaka i jego problemy paranormalne, to nie mój biznes! Nie chcę zginąć, w wygląda na to, najlepszy dzień mojego dotychczasowego życia.

-Dobrze... Gdzie jest Alfred?

-To ja! Bohater Alfred!-Powiedział chłopak niezwykle podobny to tamtego, jak mu tam było?

-Dobrze... Widzę, że jesteś odważny i nie uciekasz przed odpowiedzialnością.

-A jak? Jestem najodważniejszym bohaterem!

-Debilu, obok ciebie jest pająk-powiedział Arthur

Na tą wiadomość bohaterski Alfred pisnął w strachu i uwiesił się na ramionach Arthura.

-Złaź-wyrywał się

Złapałem się za skroń. Ta klasa nie może być gorsza. Żadna inna nie przynosi mi tyle problemów, no, może z wyjątkiem równoległej klasy z sekretnym entuzjastą Antonia, Lovinem. Tak, ta jest tak samo zła.

-Cisza!-wykrzyknąłem-Alfred i Arthur! Zmywacie wyzwiska z rzeczy kolegi, zawiadomię o wszystkim wychowawcę.

Wtedy Feliciano szarpnął mnie ze strachem w oczach.

Widocznie nie chciał mówić o tym nikomu. O jego jak się okazuje sekrecie.

-Jones! Za twoją odwagę, nic nie mówię wychowawcy, ale jak coś takiego się jeszcze wydarzy nie unikniesz odpowiedzialności. Razem z Kirklandem zmywacie napisy do czyściutka!

* * *

Tak właśnie zaczął się najciekawszy i najbardziej szalony, a może i nawet najszczęśliwszy okres mojego życia.

* * *

 **That escalated quickly! Nie mogłam się doczekać i wytrzymać, wybaczcie xD**

 **Bo to zaraźliwe, a ofiarą stał się Ludwiś, ah Arthur wszystko przewidział.**

 **Niby śmieję się tak z Kanady hehy hihy, ale tak naprawdę niczym nie różnię się od niego.**


	4. Rozdział 3

**Kolejny rozdział kolejnego dnia, oby tak dalej! Ten jest długi jak na moje możliwości :3**

* * *

Przez parę następnych miesięcy spotykałem się z Feliciano regularnie w środy na boisku. Potem jednak przesunęliśmy się na czwartki, twierdził, że nie ma czasu, bo chce obejrzeć jakieś coś on ice, czy coś. Gdy oglądałem jego niewinność i to w jaki sposób ślizgał się na lodzie jak szalony śpiewając chwytliwą piosenkę o spełnianiu marzeń, nie wiedziałem, czy śmiać się czy płakać z tego jaki los sobie zgotowałem, niby wiedziałem, że to skończony idiota, ale coś sprawiało, że wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie okazywaliśmy sobie nic w szkole, zawsze zachowywaliśmy relację nauczyciel-uczeń, no, może nie reagowałem gdy nie miał stroju, a Feliciano jak Feliciano, nadużywał tego do woli. Przyłapałem się też na faworyzowaniu jego drużyny, ale nie było w tym w sumie nic dziwnego, był piekielnie dobry w piłkę nożną. Ale tamtego dnia było inaczej. Nauczyciel Języka Niemieckiego był chory, a ja, jako rodowity Niemiec miałem go zastąpić. Jak na każdych zastępstwach uczniowie czują się swobodniej i bardziej dają nauczycielowi w kość. Ja chciałem się nie dać, ale Feliciano dołączył do tego szaleństwa, a raczej sam je stworzył i pielęgnował.

* * *

Była piąta godzina lekcyjna. Na poprzedniej Lovino dał mi popalić. byłem niesamowicie zmęczony, a sprawy nie uratowała wizyta Antonio. Ostatnio ciągle przychodzi mi na lekcje, czego on chce?! Pamiętając słowa Feliciano, coś w tym jest, bo facet nie przychodzi na żadne inne, lecz lekcje z klasą Lovino.

Ale po ciężkiej lekcji nie odpocznę. Teraz piekielna klasa nienawidzących siebie nawzajem lelaków, żab, brwi, paranormalnych dzieciaków z misiem i najcudowniejszego, słodziutkiego, mojego Feliciano. Po prostu cudownie.

Wszedłem do klasy idealnie w godzinę wybicia dzwonka zawiadamiającego o końcu przerwy, mój wrodzony perfekcjonalizm nie pozwolił mi inaczej.

Wchodząc do klasy, szybko zerknąłem, na krzesło i na biurko, badając otoczenie, dzieciom nie wolno ufać, kto wie, co mi tam mogli podstawić, zwłaszcza po tym jak oglądają ten polski serial szkoła, który pobudza ich wyobraźnie i doskonale podaje nowe, prześwietne pomysły na patologię. Powiedział nauczyciel, który umawia się ze swoim uczniem.

Reasumując, rozejrzałem się dokładnie, ale nic nie napotkałem. Pewnie myślą, że jak nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego, to już nie godny i mogą go traktować jak chcą.

Zanim zasiadłem, grzecznie poczekałem na jakie kolwiek 'dzień dobry', ale takowego się nie doczekałem, więc usiadłem, otwierając dziennik, przecież nie będę sam mówił im 'dzień dobry', jak na to nie zasłużyli. Nawet Feliciano.

Bez słowa zacząłem pisać na tablicy, nigdy przed dzisiejszym dniem, nie prowadziłem podobnej lekcji.

Napisałem na środku tablicy "lekcja" a pod spodem "temat". Odwróciłem się do klasy, udając, że nie widzę jak Francis i Arthur się biją, tych dwóch i tak nie rozdzielisz, a to sprawy pomiędzy nimi. Podobno nikt nie wie, o co im poszło, ale krążą plotki, że wszystko zaczęło się w przedszkolnej piaskownicy, jak Francis nie chciał pożyczyć Arthurowi wiaderka.

-Co mieliście ostatnio?-zapytałem, licząc, że te bachory raczą chociaż mi odpowiedzieć.

-Meble-powiedział Feliciano starając mi się pomóc.

Zauważyłem, że usiadł w najbardziej wysuniętej do tyłu ławce, tak, że nikt oprócz mnie nie ma tak właściwie na niego wglądu, czyżby coś planował?

Przepytałem klasę o dziwo nie uzyskującej tak słabych wyników jak się po nich spodziewałem.

Gdzieś tak w połowie lekcji zauważyłem, że Feliciano nudzi się niemiłosiernie. A co gorsze zaczyna kombinować.

Gdy zobaczyłem, że puszcza mi oczka, robi te wszystkie flirciarskie uśmieszki, przygryza wargę i porusza się z niebywałą gracją, chociaż cały swój wysiłek poświęcałem na to, żeby starać się to ignorować, to nic zupełnie mi nie wychodziło i musiałem usiąść w biurku, aby chociaż trochę przysłonić mój lekki rumieniec, ale nie mogę mu zwrócić uwagi.

Na moim zmarszczonym czole popłynęły małe, ledwo widoczne krople potu, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że Vargas to podłapał, bo widać w nim było satysfakcję i o zgrozo przypływ motywacji.

Obiecuję, że po lekcji go zabiję.

Starałem się nie patrzeć w jego stronę i kontynuować lekcje ale to było niemożliwe.

Na pozór niewinny chłopak postanowił zadać ostatni, zupełnie wykańczający cios, wziął do ręki długopis, po czym zmysłowo całował i lizał jego końcówkę, jednocześnie wpychając i wypychając ją ze swoich ust.

W tym momencie zastanawiałem się czy zamordować go zaraz po lekcji, czy lepiej gdzieś, gdzie nie będę podejrzany, a może lepiej upozorować samobójstwo?

Ale najgorsze jest to, że ta dziecinada wywołała u mnie niezdrową sensację w brzuchu i no, kapkę niżej, lekki różowy na twarzy przerodził się tak, jakby ktoś wylał na mnie barszcz czerwony, a cała ta sytuacja na dokładkę wywołała salwę zimnego potu.

W końcu nie wytrzymałem, tu liczy się moje zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne, a poza tym moja kariera i ugh, czy ten dzieciak zdaje sobie sprawe z tego co robi?! Czy wszystkie dzieci robią takie głupoty bo się nudzą?! To pokolenie doprowadzi do całkowitej anarchii a potem do końca świata, ja widzę to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

-Vargas! Ostrzegam cię!-brzmiałem bardziej błagająco i zdesperowanie, niż groźnie, a on to przyuważył, widać to było po cichym triumfie w jego oczach.

Nie reagując na mnie dodał do tego chorego rytuału podskakiwanie na krześle. Reszta klasy zdawała się dobrze bawić. Powinien się zastanowić, czy naprawdę chce zginąć z rąk wkurzonego Niemca, brutalnie zamordowany w szatni.

Ale zachowajmy klasę.

-Panie Vargas, to było ostatnie ostrzeżenie, a ja nie będę się powtarzał, dostajesz uwagę. Jak będziesz pyskował albo sytuacja się powtórzy uwaga podskoczy w hierarchii, zrozumiano?

-Ale Luddy...

Teraz to miałem wszystko gdzieś, po pierwsze nie na lekcji, po drugie poza lekcją szczerze nienawidzę jak mnie tak nazywa, ah, ktoś kiedyś mnie tak nazywał. Ah. Taki wkurzający albinos. Ale już nawet nie zastanawiałem się, nie będę z morderstwem czekał do jakiegoś bardziej stosownego miejsca i czasu, dlaczegoby nie załatwić tego tu i teraz? Pokusa była ogromna, ale trzeba zachować klasę.

-Dla ciebie per Pan Beilschmidt bezczelny smarkaczu. Zostajesz po lekcji, a ja piśniesz jeszcze choć jedno słowo, zadbam o to, żeby wychowawczyni powiadomiła o wszystkim rodziców.

Na to zdanie Feliciano w końcu się zamknął, a ja mogłem znowu prowadzić lekcję.

Gdy się skończyła zaczekałem, aż wszyscy z wyjątkiem Vargasa opuszczą salę.

Gdy to wreszcie się wydarzyło zamknąłem drzwi i zacząłem przemówienie.

-Co to niby miało znaczyć?! Ty niepoważny jesteś! Czy naprawdę takie fajne jest ośmieszanie mnie przed całą klasą?! A twój szacunek do mnie, gorszy niż w stosunku do śmieci? Jestem nauczycielem do jasnej...

-Ale Luddy, to było awesome!

Niedobrze.

Zaatakowała mnie kolejna salwa zimnego potu.

To jedno magiczne zdanie nie słyszane od tylu lat. Tak bardzo nienawidziłem gdy _on_ je mówił. A robił to prawie codziennie. Jedno małe, krótkie zdanie, a zupełnie mnie złamało.

Z amoku wyrwał mnie zmartwiony Feliciano, który zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, i położył mi na czole małą, ciepłą rączkę, która jednak w stosunku do mojego gorącego ze zdenerwowania czoła, była jednak dość chłodna.

-Luddy? Co się stało? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Odepchnąłem jego rękę, marszcząc całą twarz niczym nauczycielka rosyjskiego.

-Nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. Luddy. Nigdy nie wypowiadaj słowa na o.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Po prostu tego nie rób. Nie pytaj mnie bo to ty naskrobałeś i nie mam ci się z czego tłumaczyć.

-A teraz spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz co miała na celu ta twoja żałosna szopka.

-Nudziło mi się.

-Nudziło?! Mogłeś nas wydać! Czy szanowny Pan Vargas zdaje sobie sprawę jakie to za sobą ciągnie konsekwencje i problemy. Za taką relację z tobą mogę trafić do więzienia. Myśl czasem o kimś innym, niż tylko o sobie.

A tym razem to ja wypowiedziałem magiczne słowa. Ile razy _mu_ to powtarzałem. Ale nie, on nigdy nie myślał o nikim innym. No, może pod koniec, zatroszczył się o mnie, ale tym samym wcale nie myślał o mnie. Nie. _On_ zrobił żeby _jemu_ było łatwiej. Po prostu uciekł od problemów, zostawiając mnie samego na lodzie.

Do rzeczywistości przywróciły mnie miękkie usta, który wbiły się we mnie łapczywie, a za razem delikatnie i czule.

Jak on wogóle śmie po tym co zrobił, jest niemożliwy, ale za razem przesłodki.

Odwzajemniłem inwazję, prosząc nawet o dostęp do przeszukania wnętrza jego ust, trochę śmiało jak na drugi pocałunek, ale w śmiałości nic nie przebije jego wybryków.

Pozwolił mi, a ja nie tracąc żadnej sekundy szybko to zrobiłem. Rozczochrał mi włosy z czego wcale się nie cieszyłem, chociaż on twierdzi, że wtedy wyglądam lepiej i bardziej atrakcyjnie, ale według mnie to wygląda po prostu kretyńsko. I kontynuowalibyśmy w najlepsze gdyby nie odgłos otwieranych drzwi od sali.

* * *

 **Ten rozdział był poniekąd odważny, ale cóż, najcichsi ludzie mają najgłośniejsze umysły a u mnie siedzi tam yaoi xD.**

 **Słowo na o to awesome, ale nie wiedziałam jak to zrobić, bo w końcu słowo na a, też by nie pasowało, więc zostałam przy o.**

 **Nawiązanie do Yuri! On Ice, jeśli jeszcze tego nie oglądaliście, to bardzo polecam.**

 **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi! Czy wybrną z tego cało? Czy Ludwig trafi do więzienia? Czy Feliciano będzie musiał ostro tłumaczyć się bratu? Czy w końcu napisze jakieś konkretne Spamano? Tego dowiecie się jutro, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się jutro :P**


	5. Rozdział 4

**Wykrakałam mówiąc, że mam nadzieję, że jutro, ale cóż, w końcu to tylko jeden dzień odstępu. Ale musiałam się poważnie zastanowić nad tym kto wbije im do klasy.**

* * *

Trzaskowi otwieranych drzwi akompaniowały przyspieszone oddechy i dźwięki łączących się ust w symfoni targanych ubrań i włsów, ale o dziwo wcale nie chodziło o nasze usta, bo w oszałamiającej trwodze staliśmy w miejscu jak dwa słupy. Czekając na cokolwiek co ma się teraz stać, nie myśląc kompletnie o niczym, nawet o ucieczce.

W drzwiach ukazali się niczego nie spodziewający się, namiętnie całujący, Lovino i Antonio.

Gdy te dwie papużki zobaczyły, że coś jest nie tak, rozłączyły się pozostawiając łączącą ich wargi strużkę śliny. Cała ta sytuacja wydarzyła się tak szybko, że kiedy moje oczy złączyły się z wielkimi jak talerze oczami Antonio, a Lovino i Feliciano też za pewne spotkało to samo, jeszcze nie zrozumieliśmy co się właściwie dzieje, więc wydaliśmy z siebie jęk zdziwienia. Niedługo potem zacząłem nagrzewać się jak piekarnik, zwłaszcza moje policzki, ale nadal w pełni nic nie wiedziałem, głównie stałem w miejscu jeszcze bardziej wyprostowany niż zwykle, jeśli jest to wogóle możliwe.

Pierwszy z tego wstydliwego zaskoczenia spowodowanego jeszcze bardziej wstydliwą sytuacją, wyrwał się Lovino, który zaczął się na mnie rzucać z pięściami i obelgami, ale ja ciągle będąc w amoku, kompletnie ich nie rozróżniałem, a może to on, krzyczał za szybko i intensywnie? Nie wiem.

Potem obudził się Feliciano, który skakał radośnie, chyba już mnie niczym zaskoczyć nie może.

-Ve! Lovi gratuluję! Jak ja się cieszę, że w końcu zrozumiałeś, że go kochasz! Lovi! Lovi! Veee!

Okrążył całego czerwonego Lovino, po czym poklepał go po plecach i podał ręke gratulując entuzjastycznie.

-Nienawidzę go durniu!

-To dlaczego się z nim miziałeś Lovi?-zapytał niewinnie.

Biedny brat tego niewinnie, okropnie, zboczonego chłopaka, prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną i złością.

W porę otrząsnął się Antonio, który szybko przerzucił sobie Lovino przez ramię, ratując mnie i Feliciano przed niechybną śmiercią, przy czym puścił mi oczko.

-Przepraszamy za wtargnięcie, kontynuujcie, weźmiemy inną klasę.- ignorując kompletnie krzyki starszego Vargasa, podszedł do mnie i przywalił mi w ramię-Ludwig! Odwdzięczysz się potem.

-Za nic nie przepraszam durniu! Zostaw mnie idioto! Puść mnie debilu! Feliciano Pasta Vargas! NIE MACIE PRAWA KONTYNUOWAĆ! Zniszczę cię umięśniony ziemniaku! Pamiętaj! Zniszczę ci życie!

-Ve Lovi! Nie obrażaj Ludwisia!

Wtedy Antonio wyszedł z klasy bez problemu trzymając machającego się jak ryba świeżo wyjęta z wody, całego czerwonego od gniewu i wstydu Lovino.

Wtedy obudziłem się z szoku.

Gdy wyszli Feliciano jak gdyby nigdy nic, próbował znowu mnie pocałować, ale się mu wyrwałem.

-Feliciano idź do domu.-powiedziałem poważnie.

-Co...-powiedział z głośno okazywanym zawodem.

-Dobrze słyszałeś. Twoja kara jest skończona, idź do domu.

Vargas ze łzami w oczach wziął plecak i wyszedł z sali.

Czy on zawsze musi tylko płakać, albo się śmiać? Czy on umie coś pomiędzy? Cokolwiek? Wątpię.

Mieliśmy tyle szczęścia, że to oni. To mogło skończyć się tragicznie. Przez naszą dziecinną lekkomyślność. Nie powinienem. Było tak blisko.

Niedługo potem usłyszałem niepokojące odgłosy z sali obok-szesnastki , po czym obrzydzony, z odruchami wymiotnymi zgarnąłem swój bezcenny kubek do kawy, który był prezentem od bliskiej mi osoby, leżący przez tyle lat w szafie czekając na moje urodziny, zostały tylko cztery prezenty, ciekawi mnie co potem wogóle zaznaczy dzień moich urodzin. Jedyną specjalną rzeczą w ich czasie jest otwarcie szafy z prezentem, ale kto wie, może Feli to zmieni?

Opuściłem klasę, z zamiarem powrotu do domu, ale idąc zamyślony wpadłem na dyrektora, cudem nie rozlewając resztek kawy z kubka.

-Co pan tu robi tak późno Panie Beilschmidt?

-Młodszy Vargas porządnie narozrabiał i zostawiłem go po lekcji. A pan jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

Igram z losem.

\- Idę do szesnastki, zostawiłem tak swoją kawę, a to był mój ulubiony kubek.

Nie zastanawiając się zatrzymałem go ręką, szybko tego żałując. Żeby zatuszować to, że coś ukrywam udałem, że kichnąłem i "zupełnie niechcący" wylałem na niego zawartość mojego kubka.

Szybko rozciągnął garnitur aby spojrzeć na plamę, marszcząc brwi.

-Ojej! Przepraszam Panie Dyrektorze! Powinien Pan szybko to zaprać, albo chociaż obmyć w szkolnej toalecie! Ojej! Przepraszam! Taaak mi przykro!

Kiedy Dyrektor mrucząc coś pod nosem szybkim krokiem poszedł do toalety szkolnej, ja pobiegłem do szesnastki.

Otworzyłem drzwi mając ciągle zamknięte oczy, przywitały mnie piski, krzyki i przekleństwa Lovino.

-Dyrektor tu idzie, lepiej stąd spadajcie, spokojnie, mam zamknięte oczy.

-Przecież i tak tu nie pracuję, nie może mnie wylać.-zaśmiał się Antonio.

-Durniu! Ale mnie może!

-Nie moja sprawa pomidorku~

-Chłopaki, ubierajcie się, on może zaraz tu wejść.

Wtedy usłyszeli za drzwiami głośne myśli Dyrektora, który nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.

-Ten debil Beilschmidt! Niech uważa co robi, taki kaleka, a W-Fu uczy! Też mi nauczyciel.

Antonio pokazał na migi, żeby wyjść przez okno, ale Lovino ciągle szeptał, "nie rozumiem cię idioto."

Antonio w końcu machnął ręką i wyskoczył nagi przez okno, po nim wyskoczyłem ja, potem Lovino.

Gdy wyskoczyliśmy zrozumieliśmy, że bokserki Lovino zostały w klasie, ale w tej samej sekundzie dyrektor wszedł do niej.

Więc zostało nam tylko nasłuchiwać i uciszać przekleństwa Lovino.

-Co to kurteczka jest?!-niemal wykrzyczał dyrektor-Pewnie te śmieszki zostawiły w klasie te gacie jako nieśmieszny żart.

Gdy dyrektora nie dało się już słyszeć, a atmosfera opadła, Carriedo i Vargas ubrali się, chociaż chłopak przeklinał soczyście z powodu dyskomfortu spowodowanego brakiem bielizny.

-To wszystko twoja wina debilu! Nienawidzę cię!

-Moja?-oboje się spytaliśmy

-Obojga! Debile! Nienawidzę was! A ciebie zniszczę! - wskazał długim i kościstym palcem prosto na mnie- Nie dam ci dostępu do mojego brata! Policja o wszystkim się dowie, zgnijesz w więzieniu durniu!

-Lovi ty hipokryto-wstawił się za mną Antonio.

-Vargas. Nic mi nie zrobisz. Ja też znam twój mały sekret, zauważ. A nawet jeśli powiesz o tym rodzicom, to komu bardziej uwierzą? Takiemu problematycznemu bachorowi, czy porządnemu nauczycielowi, który jest chodzącą perfekcją?

-Ty. Ty stary zasra...

Wtedy Antonio zatkał mu usta.

-Bądź wdzięczny mój pomidorku! On nas uratował.

-Jak chcecie ten tego, nie polecam szkoły na następny raz, spróbujcie na boisku, polecam.

Mrugnąłem do Antonio.

Można było słyszeć zagłuszone wrzaski które wydawał z siebie Lovino, które skutecznie tłumił Antonio.

-Dzięki za radę Ludwig. Wasz sekret jest bezpieczny.

-I vice versa.

Antonio uśmiechnął się i wziął rzucającego się Lovino na ręce kiwając głową w geście podziękowania. Po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść, o dziwo dość gładko i bezproblemowo, pomimo próbującego się oswobodzić nastolatka. Uniosłem rękę krzycząc jeszcze.

-Antonio!-odwrócił się-Już mi nigdy nie wbijaj na lekcję, bo robisz zamieszanie i swoim urokiem odciągasz Lovino i wszystkie dziewczyny, a potem nie chcą mi tu ćwiczyć i mam problemy.

-Zamknij się szwabie! Jakbym miał wybór wogóle nie chodziłbym na twoje lekcje durniu!

-Postaram się Ludwig.

Wymieniliśmy ostatnie uśmiechy, po czym odszedł z widocznie nie zadowolonym Lovinona rękach.

* * *

 **Coraz odważniej xD, no cóż, kest jeszcze ciutke dłuższe!**

 **Fun fact: pisałam to na religi na kartce na brudno, teraz tylko ulepszyłam, hehe.**


	6. Rozdział 5

**Kolejny dzień odstępu :C kurde, ale macie. Chociaż z tego rozdziału nie jestem specjalnie dumna.**

* * *

Następnego dnia

* * *

Do piekielnej klasy z naszym przemiłym Lovino doszła nowa dziewczyna. Luiza. Bardzo wysportowana i obiecująca, przeprowadziła się z Rzymu, powody są dla mnie nie jasne, ale zrobiła na mnie bardzo dobre pierwsze wrażenie ćwicząc lepiej, niż który kolwiek chłopak, chyba z całej szkoły. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bardzo podobał mi się sposób w jaki układały się jej falowane, ogniście czerwone loki. Jej zielone oczy z domieszką wszystkich kolorów tęczy zahipnotyzowały mnie jak tylko weszła do klasy. Niestety uczę grupę chłopców, a dzisiaj przez zawody, uczę całą klasę.

Na początku lekcji podszedł do mnie Lovino ze swoim typowym wzrokiem seryjnego mordercy. Wyglądał jakby mnie o coś obwiniał, ale to dla niego normalne.

-Ziemniako-żerco! Nie ćwiczę! I to nie jest pytanie!

-Szanuj starszych.-wstawiła się za mną Luiza.

Kurde. Coraz bardziej ją lubię.

-Zamknij się babo!

Teraz się wkurzyłem.

-Mnie obrażaj, ale nie obrażaj kobiet, nawet, jeśli ich nie wolisz.

Stał się cały czerwony, a z jego krzyków nie dało się rozróżnić miliona przekleństw. Jego język był wbrew pozorom był bardzo rozwinięty i bogaty, w końcu kto inny zna tyle rodzai przekleństw? A za to Luiza czerwieniąc się lekko oddaliła się od Lovino jakby był trędowaty.

-Dlaczego pan nie ćwiczy, Panie Vargas?

-Dupa mnie kurna boli!

-Nie trzeba było wczoraj tyle szaleć Panie Vargas.

-Zamknij się kurna! Cicho bądź!

-Dobra, siadaj. Doskonale rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

-Mam kurna nadzieje, że nie rozumiesz kurna! Wara od moje...

Kopnąłem go z całej siły w kostkę. Było tak blisko a by nas wydał.

Zwijał się z bólu, a ja wyszeptałem mu ostatnie zdanie do ucha.

-Panuj nad tym co mówisz, bo dla nas obu może się to skończyć tragicznie smarkaczu.

Spojrzałem na Luizę, która unosiła brwi w zdziwieniu.

Udałem, że tego nie dostrzegam.

Odwróciłem się do klasy.

-Dobra kochani! Na rozgrzewkę sześć kółek!

Wszyscy zaczęli buntować się, lamentować i jęczeć w rozpaczy. Ale Luiza była inna. Ona entuzjastycznie zaczęła biec i jeszcze pocieszać i motywować innych.

Ideał. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Feliciano. Ah. Żeby tylko on mógł etaki być.

Przyłapałem się na tej myśli i ostro skarciłem. Jak mogę ją wywyższać nad Feliciano?! Przecież on jest najpiękniejszy, najidealniejszy i gdy go widzę czy słyszę, rozpala mnie niesamowite ciepło. Przecież tylko on sprawia, że czasem się uśmiecham, no, może z wyjątkiem wspomnień albinosa, ale ten uśmiech jest gorzki. A ta dziewczyna? Ona się nie równa! Kurde, nigdy nie myślałem, że będę się karcić za instynkty hetero. Kurde. To co robię jest złe! Jakie hetero? Po prostu, myślę, że jest dobrym uczniem, nie to, że mi się niby jakoś podoba! Może być moim pupilkiem, może wtedy Feliciano zauważy, że może mieć konkurencję i się przyłoży do sportu.

-Proszę Pana, skończyliśmy!-usłyszałem niezwykle ciepły głos Luizy, która wyrwała mnie z rozmyślań.

-Dobrze Luizo. Teraz pogracie w siatkę. Ustawcie się w szeregu.

Klasa się ustawiła, cała szara i codzienna, no, Lovino rzucałby się w oczy swoją wściekłością, ale nawet nie ćwiczył, a jasny uśmiech Luizy rozświetlał całą salę gimnastyczną.

O czym ty myślisz człowieku?!

-Do czterech odlicz.

Odliczyli, wszyscy szaro, i nudno, a ta piekielna Luiza z energią i potencjałem.

-Jedynki i trójki jedna drużyna, a reszta druga.

I dałem im grać. Ciągle myśląc o tej całej okropnej sytuacji. Kurde. Czy Feliciano, nie rozświetla ci już życia uśmiechając się nawet częściej?!

Oczywiście wygrała drużyna Luizy. Zaraz przed końcem lekcji zauważyłem Antonio, który czaił się przed drzwiami. Od razu plasnąłem ręką o czoło. Kurde co mi obiecywał.

-Nie czaj się Antonio, widzę cię. Ale dotrzymuj swych obietnic.-powiedziałem przygryzając policzek od środka, żeby zostać spokojnym.

Odpowiedział mi tylko głupawym uśmiechem który zawsze robił.

Szybko zauważył to Lovino, który był przez całą lekcję niezwykle spokojny. Ale wszystko diabli wzięli, oczywiście widząc Antonio wstał pomimo bólu, zaczął bez konkretnego powodu okładać go pięściami i kląć głośno.

-Jak tam się dziś czujesz pomidorku? Wszystko okej? Dlaczego nie ćwiczysz?

-Zamknij się durniu! Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie ćwiczę? Przez twoje durne zachcianki chodzić ledwo mogę! To wszystko twoja wina ziemniaku! Wszystkie nieszczęścia, które kiedykolwiek mnie spotkały to twoja wina!

Antonio zaczął chichotać, patrząc na moje zdziwienie.

-A ty się nie śmiej pacanie, jesteś jednym z tych nieszczęść!

-Ale pomidorku!

-Wsadź sobie tego pomidorka w tyłek!

-Ale przecież zrobiłem to wczoraj!-zrobił niezwykle niewinną minę jak na kogoś kto krzyczy na całą salę na takie tematy.

Teraz Lovino nie dało się opanować. Jak jeszcze trochę będę musiał go uczyć to osiwieję.

-Brawo Antonio! Właśnie dlatego zabroniłem ci przychodzić! Idź już, jak tak ci bardzo zależy na spotkanie się ze swoim "pomidorkiem", to rób to na przerwie.

-Zamknij się durniu! Nie mów mu jak ma żyć! Będzie mnie spotykał kiedy tylko chce! I nie masz prawa nazywać mnie tak, może to robić tylko ten szczerzący się dureń!

-Ahhh jaki jesteś słodki Lovi! Czyli jednak mnie kochasz?

-Nienawidzę cię!

Zerknąłem na klasę, która już dawno przestała grać i patrzyła się prosto na nas.

Odchrząknąłem czerwieniąc się lekko, ale przecież mnie to nie dotyczy? Dlaczego się czerwienię? No cóż.

-Grajcie. Nie ma nic do oglądania.

* * *

Po lekcji zagadała do mnie Luiza, jeszcze tego mi brakowało.

-Proszę pana?-Nie patrzyła mi w oczy. To zły znak.

-Słucham?

-Czy... Czy...

Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Kurde.

-No mów.

-Czy... Oni są gejami?-przeciągnęła samo 'czy', przy czym resztę niemal wykrzyczała jak najszybciej pozwalały jej płuca.

Moje spięcie gdzieś zniknęło, pojawił się też... Zawód? Ale pytanie brzmi na co liczyłem?

-To nie jest twój biznes, jeśli cię to obchodzi zapytaj samego Lovino.

-Ale ja się wstydzę.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

-Twoja sprawa.

Kiedy przeszedłem z moimi uczniami na ty?

W końcu się od niej uwolniłem.

Wyszedłem z sali i poszedłem szybko znaleść Feliciano. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czułem, że nie będę bezpieczny i pewny póki go nie zobaczę.

Poszedłem krokiem szybkim niczym trucht, zobaczyć tablicę ogłoszeń. Prześledziłem ją wzrokiem, aż znalazłem, to czego szukałem-planu lekcji klasy Feliciano.

Wyczytałem, że skończył lekcję matematyki, a teraz ma... Wychowanie Fizyczne. Jak ja mogłem zapomnieć?!

Wróciłem na salę. Gdy zobaczyłem Feliciano ledwo powstrzymałem się od rzucenia mu się w ramiona.

Co się ze mną dzieje i gdzie podziała się moja męskość, powaga i opanowanie?

Pokazałem mu oczami na szatnię, a on kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu.

To ta szatnia. Szatnia w której pierwszy raz się całowaliśmy.

Feliciano wszedł tam, a ja odczekałem pięć minut, aby potem dołączyć do niego.

-Ah Feliciano.-szepnąłem mu do ucha, przytulając od tyłu.

Zaczął skakać i się ekscytować przywołując na moje usta delikatny uśmiech.

-Ve Luddy! Jesteś jak Viktor! Ve!

-Kto?

Ale na to pytanie mi nie odpowiedział.

-Ve, jak tam Lovino? Nie chciał mi spojrzeć w oczy, to taki delikatny chłopak, na pewno się wstydzi.

-Lovino był jak zawsze.

Jego wielki, uśmiech poczułem aż w sercu. Rozprowadził z serca do żył, a z nich już na całe ciało niesamowite ciepło, z tym co jego jeden uśmiech ze mną robi, nie da się porównać z tym wyszczerzem Luizy. Od razu zapomniałem o tym małym incydencie na W-Fie.

* * *

Luiza została jednak moim ulubionym uczniem i pupilkiem, no, przynajmniej przez następny miesiąc.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Drugi rozdział w tym dniu, a ja zamiast się uczyć publikuję to coś.**

* * *

Przestałem idealizować tą gadzinę właśnie tamtego dnia. Kiedy miałem dyżur na korytarzu. Klasa Lovino i Luizy miała lekcje na korytarzu który pilnowałem.

Przechadzałem się w kółko, uważnie wykonując robotę, której nienawidziłem z całego serca, ale jak każdą pracę i tą traktowałem poważnie. Ale idąc przez całą przerwę w kółko i ich pilnować to najgorsza robota pod słońcem, ale trzeba ją zrobić, a to właśnie ja zrobię ją najlepiej.

Zauważałem każdy ruch, nic nie mogło mi umknąć.

W tym momencie Feliciano wchodził na to piętro, czy on chce mi utrudnić robotę? Mam nadzieję, że nie.

Ale nie podszedł do mnie.

Podszedł do Lovino, wyostrzyłem słuch i usłyszałem prośbę o pożyczenie kanapki i odmowę pełną przekleństw.

Feliciano jęknął w smutku i wykrzywił usta w podkówkę.

Podszedłem do niego i dałem mu swoją, tak aby nikt poza nim i Lovino nie mieli szansy tego zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie tak, że miałem wrażenie, że zaraz będzie chciał mnie pocałować, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Odpakował pazłotko uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył w środku ser zmarkotniał.

-Nie masz innej?

-Ty...

Ugryzłem się w język. Nakrzyczę na niego później, środek korytarza nie jest najlepszym miejscem na traktowanie go w normalny sposób. Tu i teraz jesteśmy nauczycielem i uczniem.

Więc wyszeptałem mu do ucha.

-Spotkamy się na następnej przerwie w dwudziestce, nie zapomnij.

Dwudziestka to opuszczona sala, w której stoją tylko stare, zniszczone ławki i jest swego rodzaju składzikiem, który był zamykany na klucz. Ale ja jako nauczyciel miałem dostęp do wszystkich kluczy, więc nie był to dla mnie problem.

Feliciano przytaknął.

Wtedy podeszła do nas Luiza.

-Ah Feli!-poczułem te słowa jak cios w brzuch. Jak ja powiedziałem do niego pierwszy raz Feli to było jak zaręczyny, a ona normalnie tak na niego gada? Poza czasem mną nazywa go tak tylko jego brat.-Zapomniałeś kanapki? Możesz wziąć moją!

-Ve, Luiza! Nie pozwolę aby taka piękna dziewczyna się głodziła przeze mnie.

-Nie, to nic Feli.

Feliciano zaczął puszczać jej flirciarskie uśmieszki.

Ja nie wierzę.

Lovino zakrył sobie twarz dłonią i wyszeptał.

-Kurna znowu flirtuje.

-Ależ Luiza. Chodzący ideał którym jesteś potrzebuje siły! To wszyscy chłopcy powinni ci się kłaniać i oddawać swoje kanapki.-powiedział chwytając jej rękę i całując delikatnie i nie inwazyjnie.

Chciałem reagować, ale po pierwsze zamurowało mnie, po drugie nie wiedziałem jak, a po trzecie to byłoby dziwne gdyby nauczyciel do tego stopnia czepiał się w sprawy uczniów, a nie zamierzam spalić swojej przykrywki.

Mogłem tylko odchrząknąć, ale tego lowelasa nic nie obudzi.

-Ah Feli! To ty jesteś taki uroczy i boski, jakim cudem nie masz jeszcze dziewczyny?

-Bo nigdy nie spotkałem idealnej, aż do tej chwili.-spojrzał jej w oczy z miną dumy, spełnienia i narcyzmu.

Poczerwieniałem a od środka zżerały mnie złość i niemoc na raz, wtedy w kostke kopnął mnie Lovino.

-Na co czekasz lelaku?! Walcz o niego!

-Ale jak?

-Jakkolwiek, chyba nie pozwolisz mu być z kimś innym?! Niestety to właśnie ty ziemniaczany łbie zostałeś stworzony dla mojego brata, więc teraz o niego walcz. Feli jest wbrew pozorom sprytny, to może być próba debilu!

-Yyyy

Ścisnąłem mocno mój kubek z kawą.

Zaraz.

Mój kubek z kawą.

Zagrałem scenkę potknięcia się i nieszczęśliwego wypadku, którego skutkiem było oblanie tej jędzy.

Traf chciał, że zobaczył to dyrektor.

-Ojejku! Przepraszam!-przekrzyczałem krzyk Luizy.

Podszedł do nas dyrektor.

-Panie Beilschmidt, powinien Pan przestać pić kawę.

-Przepraszam! To wypadek proszę pana!

-Ale ja nic nie podważałem. A poza tym mój garnitur się nie odeprał.

Chyba wpadłem, a na pewno mam na pieńku u dyra.

Gdy dyrektor odszedł Luizy już nie było, pewnie pobiegła do łazienki z płaczem. Dobrze jej tak.

* * *

Na następnej przerwie wziąłem klucz do dwudziestki, schowałem go w kieszeni i wybrałem się pod nią. Musiałem sobie poważnie pogadać z Vargasem.

Ale ktoś mnie już uprzedził.

Stał rozmawiając sonie z... Luizą!

Chichotała czerwieniąc się. Jego flirciarska natura doprowadzi mnie do nerwicy. Spokojnie. Przecież on kocha mnie. Z nią tylko flirtuje.

Ale wtedy ona objęła go w pasie i szybko sprzedała niespodziewany pocałunek prosto w usta.

Cały się zagotowałem u zgniotłem swój kubek, ta jędza zapłaci mi za zniszczenie prezentu od Gilberta i poplamienie moich ubrań i dumy. Ale to ten debil Feliciano to zaczął, dał jej nadzieję, a ona go pocałowała.

Postarałem się uspokoić usprawiedliwiając Feliciano i czekając na to aż ją odtrąci.

Ale wtedy odwzajemnił pocałunek i nawet go pogłębił.

Nie wytrzymałem.

Wszedłem pomiędzy nich cały gotując się bardziej niż woda w czajniku.

-Co tu się dzieje?!

-Ahh Ludwig.

I jeszcze nas wyda!

-Idźcie do klasy! Już!

-Ale proszę pana! Co w tym złego, my tylko się kochamy!

Moje brwi pokazały całą moją frustrację kurcząc się.

-Przeczytaj sobie regulamin szkoły.

Tak naprawdę nie byłem pewny cod o regulaminu, ale musiałem coś wymyśleć i tak go nie przeczyta.

Poszła nabuzowana niczym Lovino.

Feliciano też chciał zdezerterować, ale zatrzymałem go mocno zaciskając na jego ramieniu rękę.

Praktycznie wrzuciłem go do klasy. Po czym zamknąłem ją na klucz.

-Co to ma znaczyć Vargas?!

-Luddy! Nie bądź zły!

-Jak mam kurde nie być! Już chciałem ci wybaczać! Ale wtedy zamiast ją odepchnąć ty ją pocałowałeś! Więc nie wciskaj mi kitów, że nie!

-Tak to prawda.-spojrzał w podłogę w taki sposób, że zacząłem czuć się winny, że go skrzywdziłem.

Co?! Ja?! Ja go?! To on mnie skrzywdził! Lovino ma rację! Jest sprytny! Specjalnie chce mnie wciągnąć w poczucie winy! Ale ja nie dam się jego marnym sztuczkom!

-Co jest prawdą?! Że tak bezczelnie mnie zdradzasz?!

-Ale Luddy...

-Nie ma Luddy! Co to miało być?!

Popłakał się.

-Nie rycz! Tylko się tłumacz! Walcz o mnie! Dlaczego tego nie robisz?! Nie podobam ci się już?

-Nie. To nie to. Ja po prostu naprawdę bardzo lubię dziewczyny. Nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Flirtowanie jest w mojej naturze. Na początku lekko poflirtowałem, nie myślałem, że mnie pocałuje. A odwzajemniłem go żeby nie czuła się odrzucona!

-Ale teraz dałeś jej nadzieję!

-Ale Luddy! Ty mnie nigdy nie całujesz!

-Jak to nigdy? Całowaliśmy się aż dwa razy!

-Jesteśmy razem pół roku!

-Takiemu flirciarzowi jak ja i tak należy się medal za wytrzymanie tak długo. Poza tym tylko raz powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz.

-Ah. Feli. Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham, nie ryzykowałbym tyle, gdyby to nie była prawda. Raz to powiedziałem, a póki tego nie odwołałem, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że to prawda.

Byłem już czerwony niczym pomidor.

Ah, dlaczego słowo pomidor kojarzy mi się z Lovino? I co najgorsze, nie wygląda na to, że to się zmieni w najbliższym czasie.

Feliciano znowu zalał się łzami.

-Dlaczego znowu płaczesz?-spytałem zdenerwowany.

-Powiedziałeś, że jest możliwość, że to odwołasz.

Palnąłem dłonią w czoło.

Zbliżyłem się bliżej do niego, nie jestem w tych sprawach dobry, ale jeśli tego wymaga, mogę się poświęcić. Złączyłem nasze usta, szybko i nieśmiało.

Jak najszybciej oderwałem się od niego czując, że zaraz zetnie się we mnie białko.

-Ah Luddy! Nasz trzeci pocałunek Ve! Ale nie postarałeś się!

-Nie licz na kolejny!

-No jasne, że nie, teraz liczę na coś więcej! A tak btw, to moi rodzice wiedzą o tobie! Znaczy nie wiedzą, że jesteś nauczycielem. I tak jakby nie wiedzą, że jesteś mężczyzną. I nie wiedzą ile masz lat. I chcą żebyś przyszedł na obiad! Będzie świetnie Ludwisiu! Musisz przyjść!

Kiedy myślałem, że już niczym mnie nie zaskoczy wyskakuje z czymś takim. To kurde jest sen.

-Co?, jak wogóle do tego doszło?! Feliciano!

-No bo, krzyczeli n mnie, że jestem no-life'm i jestem antyspołeczny, i nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, to ja im wykrzyczałem, że właśnie, że kogoś mam.

-Oszalałeś?! Nie pójdę!

-Spokojnie, nie są homofobami! Przerobię cię na nastolatka, to łatwe! Pójdziemy do tego sklepu naprzeciwko szkoły...

-To nie ma prawa wyjść!-przerwałem mu jego planowanie.

* * *

 **Bo to nie ma prawa wyjść! Hehe.**


	8. Rozdział 7

**Dłygo nowego rozdziału nie było, ale był konkurs, którego i tak nie zdałam, a ten rodział jest długi jak dwa!**

* * *

Nadal nie wierzę w to, że w ogóle tam poszedłem. Wiecznie idealny, perfekcyjny i rygorystyczny Ludwig chciał mieć coś z życia i być szalonym... W sumie niczego nie żałuję, szalone lata z Feliciano były czymś ciekawym i nowym, świeżą bryzą, do której nie byłem przyzwyczajony. Nie zapomniany dreszczyk emocji, którego nie miałem okazji doświadczyć gdy byłem młodzieńcem.

* * *

Lekcje skończyły się, a moje serce dudniło głucho i hardo, ale Feliciano nie odpuści, więc zwyczajnie trzeba było to zrobić.

Ubrałem starą, zamszową kurtkę po pewnej osobie..

Zawsze marzyłem, żeby mi ją oddał, pytałem się o nią w dzieciństwie, to była bardzo porządna kurtka, chociaż nie wytrzymała próby czasu, ale i tak będę ją nosić.

Zawsze.

Wyszedłem na podwórko szukając wzrokiem Feliciano wśród grupy młodzieży wychodzącej szczęśliwie ze skończonych zajęć. Gdy po paru minutach nadal go nie znalazłem, a moim dłoniom zaczął przeszkadzać chłód, włożyłem wyjątkowo ręce do kieszeni, chociaż nigdy tego nie robiłem, po prostu nie przystało. Według mnie powinno chodzić się idealnie prosto i elegancko, a ręce w kieszeni do tego nie pasowały, ale w końcu ile własnych zasad już złamałem? Zdecydowanie więcej niż się sobie samemu przyznaję.

Włożyłem ręce i rozgościłem się w przyjemnym cieple i ukojeniu, ale na mojej drodze stanął jakiś papierek. Czy to możliwe, że przez tyle lat tam był, a ja przez moje wręcz dziecinne zasady tego nie przechwyciłem?

Wyjąłem pomiętą karteczkę, po czym rozwinąłem ją szybko lecz ostrożnie.

 _Luddy złodzieju!_

 _Dobra Luddy, dobra, kurtka jest teraz twoja cieszysz się? W końcy gdy ja już nie żyję to właśnie ty pozostajesz jedyną osobą która ma w sobie tyle awesome'owości aby w ogóle móc jej dotknąć. Ciesz się, bo to duże wyróżnienie! Mam nadzieję, że jest w dobrych rękach, jak ją zepsujesz, albo pozwolisz aby kto inny kej dotknął, spadnie na ciebie i tą osobę klątwa! Więc bój się! Niedługo po tym spodka cię okropna kara, a za dwadzieścia lat od świętokradztwa kurtki spotka cię kolejny stopień kary, zapamiętaj to sobie!_

 _Twój zawsze awesome Gilbert_

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, Gilbert naprawdę wszystko sobie rozplanował i, że znajduję to po dziesięciu latach! Chociaż przez okrągłą dekadę starannie blokowałem Gilberta udając, że nigdy go nie było, a wyjątkiem były oczywiście urodziny i słynne prezenty i prezenciki zamknięte w szafie, to jednak teraz wszystko znowu naleciało, to jak był dla mnie autorytetem, hańbą, zawodem i jedynym przyjacielem. Ale nie byłem smutny, uśmiechałem się, nutka nostalgii i wspomnienia z lepszych dni zakręciły łezką w moim oku.

Minęło chyba z dziesięć minut, ale Feliciano się nie zjawiał, postanowiłem sam pójść do sklepu, kto wie, może już tam jest a ja to przegapiłem?

Poszedłem do słabo oświetlonego sklepu odzieżowego, w którym grała głucha i basowa muzyka, która wydawała się hipnotyzować mnie i otumaniać, nie podobało mi się to, czy to jest właśnie sposób na zyskanie bardziej szalonych klientów? Może.

Rozejrzałem się starannie, aż wreszcie zobaczyłem świecącą na tle innych rudą czuprynkę z tajemniczym loczkiem, który z nieznanych fizyce powodów ciągle to robił.

Już chciałem się przywitać i krzyczeć, gdy odwróciła się i okazał się być Lovino.

Nie dobrze. Czy Lovino wie? Czy też będzie na tym obiedzie?

Tak naprawdę o ile czasu mniej zostawało do niego, tym bardziej nie mogłem w niego uwierzyć a sama myśl o takiej możliwości była zbyt surrealistyczna.

Z rozmyślań wyrwały mnie małe rączki zaciskające mi się na szyi. Pisnąłem głęboko, męsko, a co najważniejsze niezwykle kompromitująco, toteż od razu się zaczerwieniłem i starałem się to ukryć kaszlem, za to przyczyna mojego zawstydzenia chichotała zadowolona.

-Feliciano! Następnym razem mnie uprzedź! I złaź ze mnie! Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym!

-Ah Luddy! Nie myślałem, że w ogóle przyjdziesz!

-Ja też nie-przyznałem się szczerze.

Jak tylko to powiedziałem przepchał mnie z trudem wprost do przymierzalni.

-Czy jesteś gotowy na rewolucję?

-Nie-odparłem zgodnie z prawdą

Uniósł ręce uśmiechając się, nie wiedziałem co chce zrobić, a po nim można spodziewać się wszystkiego, więc odsunąłem się w kąt przymierzalni, nie zwracając wcale uwagi na to, że idąc ciągle w ścianę, przyspieszając kroku, wcale się nie przemieszczam.

Gdy mnie dopadł zatopił dłonie w moich włosach i poczochrał nimi gwałtownie.

Zacząłem protestować ale uciszył mnie.

-Co ty robisz?!

-Użyjemy żelu, ale włosy postawimy.-powiedział z niecharakterystyczną dla niego powagą i przekonaniem w to co robi.

-Będę wyglądać jak palant!

-Uroki dzisiejszej mody staruszku!

-Ile ty w ogóle masz lat?

-Piętnaście. A ty?

Udałem zdziwienie, po tym jak sumienie podpowiadało mi, że w ten sposób będę lepszą osobą, oszukując siebie w tym, że to wszystko wcale nie było zamierzone ani tym bardziej wiedziane. Wtedy po prostu czułem się lepiej. Bo ja wcale nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki młody... Ale kogo ja kiedykolwiek chciałem oszukać? Samego siebie.

-Ja? Trzydzieści.

Po nim było widać prawdziwe osłupienie, chyba, że był dobrym aktorem, tak naprawdę mało go znam, nic o nim nie wiem.

-Naprawdę? Ve, ja byłem pewny, że z dwadzieścia!

-Dwudziestolatkowie nie zostają nauczycielami Feli.

Pogrzebałem twarz we własnej ręce na moment, ale szybko nastąpiła ekshumacja, gdy do mojego centrum myślenia dotarła pewna ważna informacja. Mianowicie reakcja Feliciano, a co jeśli będzie obrzydzony i mnie zostawi?

Ale gdy znowu na niego spojrzałem jego wieczny, dziecinnie niewinny uśmiech był znowu na swoim miejscu.

Jeszcze raz się pytam, jak ja w ogóle skończyłem w związki z kimś takim. To chyba dowód na to, że cuda się zdarzają, do szkoły zaczną niedługo pielgrzymki, bo wpadłem po uszy we własne przeciwieństwo.

-Zaufam ci, przynieś mi jakieś ciuchy...-jednak w moim głosie nie było słychać zapału, a prędzej zmuszenie i niechęć, ale co mi szkodzi?

-Oddawaj okulary!

Wpadł jeszcze raz do mojej przymierzalni kradnąc jedyne, co ratuje mnie od niemalże całkowitej ślepoty, robiąc to długo przed tym, jak zrozumiałem co się dzieje, a co dopiero zdążyłem zaprotestować.

-Nic nie widzę!-krzyczałem błądząc rękami w mgle i plamach barwnych.

-Postarzają cię Luddy!

-Oddaj je! Mój wzrok naprawdę jest fatalny! Feliciano!

Po nowym kolorze odcieniu pomarańczy pojawiającym się w szatni wywnioskowałem od razu, że to Feliciano.

-Oddaj!

-To ty oddaj mi brata ziemniaku! Kurna!

-Lovino? Znajdź brata, zabrał mi okulary, a bez nich nic nie widzę!

-Nie będę ci kurna pomagał! Co planujecie? Jak go tkniesz to osobiście pójdę do szuflady w kuchni, wyjmę najbardziej tępy nóż do masła i z przyjemnością cię wykastruję!

-Jesteś wiele za brutalny jak na swój wiek. Powinieneś załatwić sobie psychologa.

-Kurna Kiku Honda powiedział mi, że kurna jestem tsundere, i nie ma w tym nic złego więc się kurna zamknij debilu!

Kiku Honda, Japończyk z jego klasy, cichy i spokojny, jest dobrym przyjacielem Feliciano. Nie wiem o czym on gada, ale nie będę z bachorem dyskutować.

Zauważyłem drugą plamę rudych włosów i usłyszałem charakterystyczne "ve". Powinien wyleczyć się z tego natręctwa.

-Lovi! Ciao! Ciao! Mam nadzieję, że nie krzywdzisz Ludwisia.

-Feliciano Vargas, oddaj mi moje okulary natychmiast!

Wyciągnąłem ręce w powietrze machając nimi w kółko nie wiedząc nawet gdzie nimi idę.

Ale gdy najwyraźniej jedna z nich zawędrowała w czyjeś intymne regiony zamarłem, nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze czuję, zacisnąłem dłoń jeszcze raz, czego oczywiście od razu pożałowałem.

-Kurna zostaw go! Przywitasz się z nożem do masła!

Reszty przekleństw i krzyków nie umiałem już zrozumieć. Ale wiedziałem, że moje ciało niedługo dojdzie do temperatury stu stopni Celsjusza i nic go nie powstrzyma.

-Wszyscy cicho! Mówiłem, że nic nie widzę, nałóżcie mi okulary a problemów nie będzie!-krzyknąłem chyba głośniej niż muzyka.

Ucichli, ale z samych dźwięków i układu plam wywnioskowałem, że ochrona wyprowadziła Lovino ze sklepu, przydałoby się dać im jakieś medale za unieszkodliwienie mojego ostatnimi czasy największego problemu.

Poczułem małe, ciepłe dłonie w okolicy oczu i zimne, metalowe okulary, które się na nie wsuwają, a przed oczami zakłopotanego Feliciano.

-Naprawdę nic nie widziałem.

Na same wspomnienie zdradzieckie rumieńce od razu ochoczo powróciły na moją twarz.

Vargas nie skomentował tego, jednak wielokrotnie otwierał usta, szybko je jednak zamykając, aż w końcu ustąpił zupełnie.

Wręczył mi jakieś jaskrawe spodnie dżinsowe i różową bluzkę, od razu słabo mi się zrobiło.

Wyprosiłem go z przebieralni po czym wcisnąłem na siebie z trudem spodnie. Ale były okropnie nie wygodne, więc zniesmaczony zawołałem go z powrotem.

Wszedł do szatni oglądając mnie oczami od góry do dołu.

-Te spodnie cisnął mi jaja! Będę miał brzydkie dzieci!

-Jesteś trzydziestoletnim gejem, nie będziesz miał dzieci, chyba, że planujesz, jeśli tak jest to wyjdź z szatni, bo nie masz po co odwiedzać mojego rodzinnego domu.

-To był żart!

Kurde, trauma do końca życia, pierwszy raz w życiu chciałem zażartować, wiedziałem, żeby nigdy tego nie robić! Mogłem dotrzymać rekordu nie żartowania przez trzydzieści lat!

Wyszedł z szatni pozostawiając na mnie poczucie winy.

Ubrałem koszulkę, która była obleśnie brzydka, ale była chociaż wygodna.

Przebrałem się w moje stare ubranie, wyszedłem z szatni, ale co teraz? Nigdy nie przyznam się Feliciano, ale ledwo starcza mi na życie.

-Już.-machnąłem ręką na Vargasa.-Ale co potem? Z tymi ubraniami? Może ty za nje zapłacisz i będą twoje, a ja tylko je raz nałożę? Bluzka jest przyciasna, a spodnie na tobie będą normalnymi dżinsami.

-Dobrze.

W jego oczach widziałem niezrozumienie i lekkie zdziwienie, które starał się maskować za wielkim uśmiechem.

* * *

Wyszliśmy ze sklepu, a moje uszy odetchnęłyby z ulgą za uwolnienie od tej okropnej muzyki, gdyby tylko mogły.

Poszliśmy do toalety publicznej, w której zmieniłem ubranie, na szczęście zapomniał o postawieniu mi włosów na żelu, bo chyba bym oszalał.

Udaliśmy się razem do jego domu, teraz myślałem, że w każdej sekundzie mogę paść nie przytomny na ziemię, ale większość mnie nadal nie wierzyła w nic co się teraz dzieje.

Feliciano również się już nie uśmiechał, gdy sekundy dłużyły nam się przed drzwiami czekając na reakcje kogokolwiek na dzwonek do drzwi.

Poprawiałem doprowadzającą mnie do szału grzywkę, która non-stop pakowała mi się do oczu.

Drewniane drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, mogę przysiąc, że w tamtej sekundzie miałem zawał serca i jakieś pięć wylewów na raz.

W słynnych drzwiach stanęła ruda kobieta, mniej więcej w moim wieku, na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mi się niedobrze, mógłbym być jego ojcem, a ją chyba już kiedyś widziałem.

Gdy mnie zobaczyła pobladła, ale szybko postarała się to ukryć, bardzo szlachetnie, nie powiem.

-Dzień dobry-powiedziałem patrząc w podłogę.

-Dzień dobry-odpowiedziała mi słabo i niepewnie.

Weszliśmy, a ja nadal patrzyłem się tylko na podłogę.

Na szczęście wszystko wyglądało na to, że ani ojca, ani Lovino nie było.

Kobieta podała nam trzem pastę, po czym zasiedliśmy wiercąc widelcami w makaronie w niezręcznej ciszy.

W końcu przerwała ją kobieta.

-Czyli to ty jesteś drugą połówką mojego maluszka?

-Mamo przestań! I tak go nie spłoszysz!

Gdy Feliciano był zawstydzony wyglądał tak słodko!

-Na to wygląda-nadal się na nią nie patrzyłem, a ona była wystarczająco dobrze wychowana, aby udać, że nie dostrzega mojego skrępowania.

-Jak się nazywasz? Jak poznałeś mojego syna? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się nim zajmiesz.

Ale nie czułem tego przekonania w jej głosie, raczej zniesmaczenie i grzeczność.

-Jestem L...Brian! Znaczy się... W szkole!

To wyszło okropnie! Brzmiałem jak dumny posiadacz mocnych żółtych papierów.

-Oh wybaczcie! Pójdę po drugie danie!- brzmiała bardziej zestresowanie ode mnie jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Wtedy spojrzałem na nią, i zobaczyłem coś czego nie chciałem zobaczyć.

Cierpliwie zaczekałem aż zniknie za rogiem, po czym szybko nachyliłem się nad Feliciano trzęsąc się okropnie.

-To są chyba jakieś żarty?!

-Co?

-Twoja-wziąłem głęboki oddech, muszę być z nim szczery-Twoja matka to moja była!

-Byłeś z moją mamą?!-na szczęście w porę zatkałem mu usta, ale nadal dało się zrozumieć co chciał wykrzyczeć. Zdjąłem z jego twarzy dłoń i zobaczyłem, że ma odruch wymiotny- Ale chociaż nie ten tego? Co nie?

Postanowiłem to przemilczeć z przyczyn oczywistych, malując nowy poziom przerażenia i obrzydzenia na jego biednej twarzy.

-Zdradzała mnie z tym debilem Leonardem!

Może nie powinienem mówić mu takich rzeczy o jego własnej matce, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

-Leonardem Vargas?

Przytaknąłem głową w zrozumieniu.

Do pokoju wróciła ruda.

-Znamy się skądś Brian? Kojarzę cię... Czy twoim ojcem nie jest przypadkiem Ludwig Beilschmidt?

-Nie! Wujek Ludwig jest fajny! -odpowiedziałem za szybko-Ale po tym jak kiedyś zdradzała go jakaś dziewczyna zamknął się w sobie, ma depresję i uczy w szkole! Nie ma żony ani dzieci!


	9. Rozdział 8

**Podczas gdy kiedyś był nowy rozdział codziennie, ten jest aż po dwóch miesiącach, najgorsze jest to, że mam początek i sam koniec, ale zupełnie nie mam środka!**

* * *

Przez parę następnych dni Feliciano nadal czuł się przy mnie skrępowany, na lekcjach, na przerwach, nigdzie oprócz tego się nie widzieliśmy. Miałem wiele teorii ale ta w którą zdecydowałem się wierzyć najbardziej mówiła, że jest obrzydzony moją byłą relacją z jego matką, lub moim wiekiem... kurczę mi też słabo się robi, jak myślę o tym, że faktycznie mógłbym być tym jego ojcem, gdyby tylko mnie nie zdradziła! Czy naprawdę tak trudno było jej ze mną po ludzku zerwać?! To nie tak, że byliśmy jakimś małżeństwem czy coś!

Ale tamtego dnia postanowiłem olać nieśmiałość i zawstydzenie jakie mnie ogarniały gdy patrzyłem na Feliciano zdając sobie sprawę z wielu więcej rzeczy.

Coś takiego nie mogło zepsuć tego wszystkiego! Nie w taki głupi sposób! Nie, napewno coś takiego nie będzie powodem stracenia osoby, która rozjaśniła mi życie! Na pewno nie.

Po lekcjach złapałem go kiedy szedł do domu, cwany ja zapamiętałem drogę, a zatrzymanie go na terenie szkoły byłoby ryzykowne.

Powiedział człowiek, który ostatnimi czasy tylko ryzykuje.

Wziąłem zdziwionego Feliciano za rękę, może trochę za mocno, ale zatrzymał się i spojrzał się na mnie wyczekująco.

A ja nadal nie umiem panować nad samym sobą, nie dosyć, że nie mogłem wykrzesać ze swoich ust żadnego słowa, to jeszcze ten przeklęty rumieniec znowu mnie atakował, czy on nigdy nie zrozumie, że nie chcę go nigdy więcej widzieć? Jest jak ta natrętna była, która nie rozumie już nawet nie aluzji, lecz ostrych słów prosto z mostu i za każdym razem wraca aby cię męczyć.

-F-Feliciano, czy poszlibyśmy...-kurde nawet nie pomyślałem gdzie chcę go zabrać!- yyy, na... spacer?-ostatnie słowo wyrzuciłem z siebie jak strzała, robiąc głupawy uśmieszek i pozwalając nowej fali czerwieni przykryć jeszcze większą przestrzeń na mojej twarzy.

Feliciano mrugnął parę razy, po czym uśmiechnął się troskliwie, jak dobrze, że nie komentuje mojego rumieńca, zwykle non stop wypomina mi gdy jestem nieśmiały, co sprawia, że jestem jeszcze bardziej nieśmiały, a on jeszcze bardziej się śmieje! Po prostu tego nienawidzę, ale co mogę zrobić?

-Ve! Luddy! Myślałem, że już mnie nie lubisz!

-Ja?!-odrzuciło mnie w tył, byłem pewny, że to on mnie nie lubi! Ale nie powiem mu tego przecież!-Dlaczego tak myślałeś?

Ale on zamiast mi odpowiedzieć rzucił mi się w ramiona stając na palcach, żeby móc wtulić swoją twarz w przestrzeń pomiędzy moją szyją a ramieniem.

Pochyliłem głowę i pocałowałem jego włosy natychmiast tego żałując.

-Luddy jest taki słodki gdy wstydzi się okazywać mi uczuć i robi to tylko gdy nie patrzę!

-Feli! Nie krzycz tak, całe miasto nie musi, ba! Nawet nie może wiedzieć. I przestań się zachowywać jak przedszkolak.

-Ale Luddy, przecież ty wolisz małe dzieci!

-Co?!-odrzuciło mnie w tył jeszcze bardziej- Nie rób ze mnie pedofila!

-Ve? To kim jesteś?

Chciałem iść w ciemny kąt pokołysać się przytulając brzuch do ugiętych kolan, płakać i myśleć nad swoim życiem, albo znaleść najbliższy most, lecz nie mogłem zdecydować co jest lepsze, więc postanowiłem po prostu powoli i spokojnie wycofać się, uciec, ukryć się i nigdy nie przechodzić z powrotem do szkoły, najlepiej wyjechać z miasta i kontynuować sprawdzający się wcześniej plan nie odzywania się nigdy do nikogo. To w końcu proste, ludzie=wszystkie problemy na świecie, aby uniknąć problemów trzeba unikać ludzi.

Feliciano zrobił to, uderzył w mój słaby punkt, w coś przed czym okłamywałem samego siebie ze skutkiem wystarczającym, ale teraz on też wie, więc jak mam kontynuować okłamywanie?

Może mam rację, może to dobry moment, żeby uciec i nigdy nie wrócić?

Tak jak pomyślałem, to od razu zrobiłem, w końcu wcielenie tego przygłupiego planu w życie nie może być takie okropne? Co było złego w życiu jak robot? Mogłem to ronić całe życie, mogę i teraz...

Kogo ja okłamuję?! Nie mogę odejść, jak mam się zmusić?

Moja samodyscyplina umarła śmiercią tragiczną w momencie gdy bliżej poznałem Felicano, to smutny fakt, którego nie da się zaprzeczyć, niestety.

Zanim w ogóle zdążyłem zmusić moje nogi do posłuszeństwa mój umysł wrócił do ciała i zobaczył machające przed oczami dłonie, od których zakręciło mi się w głowie i złapałem je słysząc w między czasie "Zepsułem Ludwisia, pomocy, czy ktoś mnie słyszy?!" zmuszając do przestania.

-Naprawiłeś się! Dzięki Bogu, już myślałem, że po tobie!

-Przez ciebie było blisko!

-Przepraszam Ludwiś, już nigdy więcej nie będę ci uświadamiać smutnej prawdy!

Tego nie wytrzymałem, odwróciłem się i cały zły, a za razem zawstydzony zacząłem iść ignorując wołania chłopaka i to jak wieszał się na mnie.

-Ludwisiu...

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak, ile razy mam powtarzać, nie jestem ani Ludwiś, ani Luddy, ani żadne kretyńskie przezwisko, jakie wymyślisz z braku tych dwóch!

Miałem zadowolony, że w końcu ucichł wrócić do domu i utopić się w najbliższej wannie, gdy usłyszałem z początku cichy szloch.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jego wielkie jak zawsze, zaczerwienione, bursztynowe oczy, które błyszczały się i migotały od napływających do nich łez.

Zamarłem patrząc, jak jego dolna warga trzęsie się i zawija jakby była na jakiejś mocnej imprezie i pragnęła popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami w tańcu.

Wielkie potoki łez spływały po jego pulchnych policzkach, jedne leniwie, drugie jak konie wyścigowe sławnego na świecie Feliks Łukasiewicza.

Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby wytrzeć jego policzek z łez.

Dlaczego on zawsze musi zachowywać się jak przedszkolak? I dlaczego serce musi zawsze mi mięknąć przez tego przedszkolaka?!

Zawsze wiedziałem, że jego matka nie nadaje się na matkę. Że nie wychowa dzieci, i w niczym się nie pomyliłem! Wychowała dwóch bachorów z jakimś zmutowanym loczkiem włosów, jeden jest agresywny i rządny mordu na wszystkim co si rusza, przeklina jak nikt, a drugi nigdy nie opuścił przedszkola. Plus oboje mają niezdrową obsesję do pasty.

Wróciłem do rzeczywistości widząc, że Vargas się trzęsie.

Szybko zdjąłem swój zamszowy płaszcz, ale zatrzymałem się sekundę przed nałożeniem go na Feliciano.

Klątwa.

Ale szybko skarciłem się za to, że w ogóle o tym myślałem, jestem poważnym, dorosłym człowiekiem, nie będę wierzyć w jakąś głupią klątwę, którą mój brat musiał wymyślić gdy pił z Antonio i Francisem. Nie, nie będę w to wierzył.

Chociaż Francis był więcej niż pewny, że zna jakiegoś czarodzieja, który umiał rzucać klątwy.

Nazywał go Wielki Arthur Wszechmocny, czy jakoś tak.

Nie ociągając się dłużej pomimo ostrzeżeń naciągnąłem wielki płaszcz na małe ciałko Feliciano.

Przytuliłem go mocno do siebie, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale...

-Wszystko jest dobrze Feli, możesz mnie nazywać jak chcesz.

-Ve!

-Walcz z tym Feli, jesteś od tego silniejszy!

-Ve?

-Nie! Masz z tym walczyć, to natręctwo, ale razem je pokonamy!

-Ve?!

-FELICIANO VARGAS!

* * *

 **Krótkie, wiem, jest trzecia a ja mam wyrzuty sumienia za nie wstawianie nic od dłuższego czasu.**


End file.
